Amun Sekhmet
Name: Amun Sekhmet Species: Imaja- Domestic Feline (Bast) Height: 6’ 7” Weight: 225lbs Eyes: Red Skin color: Black Age: 47 Faction: Transhumanist Union Profession: Scholar, Stellar Cartographer Background: Amun’s life before being converted by the Imaja is somewhat of a mystery. Likewise, his planet of birth and given name is also quite shrouded. What is known is that he was a human stargazer, a hermit of sorts, lived in a high-tech deep space observatory created by his own engineering on the far outskirts of the rim worlds. This makes his past life even harder to track down. What is known is that said cartographer, in his quest to explore the cosmos beyond the reach of jump-drives stumbled upon something, or more likely, that thing found him from a deep space transmission, aimed millions of light-years from the last known outpost of confederation space. That entity was that which lived in the Nexus, the creator of the Imaja. It promised him knowledge of galaxies far beyond his furthest exploits in exchange for his servitude and commitment in sharing what he had mapped and plotted in addition to his commitment to continuing his work.Being an obsessed cartographer who lived his life in total isolation, Amun was more then happy to agree to the entities terms. The physical transition turned him into an aspect of Bast- a felinoid-like biroid.His skin became hardened, rubbery and obsidian in color. As Amun probed deeper into space, and explored the nexus itself, he discovered the dark side of the Imaja and their intentions towards the fate of other alien races. He found out about the Transhumanist movement, a place for refugees among the Imaja who begin to question the entity in the Nexus. It was not difficult for Akai to persuade Amun over to the Transhumanist movement, and his knowledge in the movements and placement of the cosmos, which exceeds any cartographer from the Empire. Confederation or Republic has proven to be a great asset to the Transhumanist union. Skills: Amun is an Imaja, a member of an alien race that has been engineered to be able to survive in harsh climates, making them well suited for deep space exploration. Consistent with their design, his skin functions as insulation as well as armor. He can survive in the vacuum of space as well in atmospheres close to a hundred times as dense as the Earth's. He can hold his breath for up to five hours with light activity, and closer to one hour under strenuous activity. His skin is as tough as Kevlar armor when it comes to resisting damage, and he has the ability to quickly heal from minor wounds, and he can survive more severe wounds that would incapacitate or kill a human. He has a dense musculature that lends him exceptional strength and agility, though he is not particularly well trained in combat beyond simple brawling and weapons use. He is a researcher and a star-gazer, not much of a fighter. Personality: ''' '''Appearance: Amun is a humanoid biroid with a head resembling that of a housecat. Like all Imaja he has no hair or fur of any kind. He has thick, leathery ebony skin. Unlike a recom, he lacks a discernable tail, or any other animal-like features other then his felinoid head and eyes. His most common attire is that of simple, full body white-silk robes and leather sandals. Category:Imaja